Where have I heard that before?
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco and Harry were going out, but one of them decided to end it. Now they are both hurting. The one who broke it off wants to get back together, but the other's not so sure. Slight OOCness. Rated for language.


Authors note: Enjoy and please don't favorite without a review. I'm glad to see that people like it, but I like to know WHY you like it too.

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while… I do NOT own anything from the Harry Potter series. I've got the books and the movies: that's all.

Harry's POV

Harry watched as Draco strode passed him. The blonde didn't even glance at him. He watched the boy round the corner and disappear from sight. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. "I guess… He's moved on…" He hung his head, clenching his jaw as the tears threatened to fall from his emerald eyes.

Draco's POV

It took everything that Draco had not to look at the raven haired boy. He knew he would lose it if he looked into those emerald eyes that he used to love so much. He remained tall as he passed by the Boy Who Lived, acting as cold and aloof as ever. As soon as he rounded the corner, though, his eyes began swimming with tears. His hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to smother the urge to cry. It did not work and he dashed down the corridor, trying to get away from the critical eyes of all the other students.

Harry's POV

He was finding it very hard to focus on the lesson. Draco wasn't in class yet, and the lesson was already 10 minutes in. Draco took school very seriously, and the blonde would never dream of skipping potions. Harry's mind kept wandering to the blonde, causing him to add to much worm's wart to the potion. It let off a thick orange smoke that began filling the room, and everyone was evacuated from the classroom. Snape had taken 50 points from Gryffindor and given Harry a week of detention. _'Great… This is turning out to be one hell of a day…'_

Draco's POV

_'Pull yourself together!' _Draco splashed some cool water onto his face, trying to calm down. _'You don't NEED him anymore…'_ He looked down into the basin of the sink, fresh tears forming in his storm grey eyes. _'And he doesn't WANT you anymore…'_

Harry's POV

Harry stared down at his plate at lunch. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Ron and Hermione bickering, so he was just tuning them out. He looked up and saw Draco talking with Blaise Zabini. The two had always been very close. Harry had learned that in the time that he had been dating the blonde. He let out a long sigh, shaking his head. _'I am such a fool…'_

Draco's POV

"I don't know, Blaise… I don't think it's even affected him…" The blonde sounded rather glum, but his facial expression remained apathetic. Blaise tried to reassure him that everything happened for a reason and that, given time, his heart would mend. But all the wise words in the world wouldn't make Draco feel any better. He had let his heart of ice melt when he was with Harry, and now it was broken.

Harry's POV

He watched Draco throughout the whole transfiguration lesson. He enjoyed watching the blonde take his diligent notes. The way his quill floated effortlessly over the parchment, the intensity in his eyes, the way he bit his lower lip or chewed on the tip of his quill in concentration: all of it was enticing to Harry. The blonde's gaze shifted to him, as well as everyone else's, when Professor McGonagall called his name for the 4th time. He had no idea what the question she had directed at him was or the answer. She looked very disappointed in him as she took 10 points from her own house before returning to the lesson. _'Man…'_

Draco's POV

_'Damn… Why can't I seem to get this!? I understand every other subject, so why is this one giving me trouble?'_ He had been trying to focus much harder in Transfiguration. His father hadn't been pleased with his grades last time, and he didn't want a repeat of that night. He turned his attention to Harry when he didn't respond to his name being called, and noticed that the dark haired boy had been staring at him. A faint glimmer of hope sparked in his mind. Could Harry still have feelings for him? He pushed the thought from his mind as he turned away. _'Why do you insist on torturing yourself? It's over, remember? Why would he want all the drama of you back anyway?'_

Harry's POV

He was slightly on edge at dinner. He needed to talk to Draco. He had sent Hedwig with a message for Draco. He should receive it any time now.

Draco's POV

He was shaken from his thoughts when a snowy owl swooped down and landed in front of him. "Hedwig?" She extended her leg and he took the message. He gave her a piece of his bread before she flew off with a hoot. He read the message: We need to talk. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight. Please at least come… ~Harry

Draco got to the Room 5 minutes before midnight. When he went in, Harry was already sitting there waiting for him. "What is it, Potter?" the blonde asked. Harry flinched a bit at his last name falling from the boy's lips.

"I… I'm so sorry, Draco…" Tears shone in Harry's eyes as he spoke. "You told me you were ready to spend the rest of your life with me. I ended our relationship anyway…" He could see the pain in Draco's eyes at his words. He crossed over and held onto Draco's shoulders, looking straight into his silver eyes. "I now fear I'll never find my soulmate…" He touched his forehead to Draco's. "Because it was you." He leaned in and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips.

Draco pulled away, his eyes filled with pain. He shook his head lightly. "How do I know you mean it this time?"

Harry caressed the blonde's cheek. "Draco…"

Draco swatted his hand away. "I don't want to hear it right now. You ripped my heart out, and you think you can whisper some sweet nothing's and I'll come crawling back to you!?" Draco's pain was slowly being replaced by anger, though tears still brimmed his eyes.

"Draco, please. I made a mistake… I love you." Harry pleaded.

Draco shook his head, his hand on the door knob and his tears flowing down his cheeks. "Now, where have I heard that before?" He opened the door. "Oh that's right… It's what you told me the night before you ended it." He slammed the door as he exited, leaving the Gryffindor alone with his thoughts in the darkening room.

Note: The end.


End file.
